A Cup of Black Tea
by ulil.olala
Summary: Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keheningan berada di antara mereka seperti serigala lapar, ditemani detik jarum jam, lembaran kertas, dan aroma teh hitam yang menguar. Ficlet. AU!


Detik jam terus berdetak pelan. Jarumnya sudah menunjuk pada angka sembilan malam. Kantor sudah sepi, hanya tersisa mereka berdua, diam di ruangan yang sama. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Eren Jaeger duduk di meja mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di komputer—kepalanya sesekali melihat berkas di sebelahnya. Terkadang matanya mencuri pandang terhadap meja yang berada di sisi lain ruangan.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, Levi memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan, sembari menyesap secangkir teh hitam pekat.

Keheningan berada di antara mereka seperti serigala lapar, ditemani detik jarum jam, lembaran kertas, dan aroma teh hitam yang menguar.

.

A Cup of Black Tea

By: Ulilil Olala

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

Levi menatap jam dinding yang berada di seberang ruangan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Kemudian, pandangnya beralih kepada sosok anak muda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Terbersit rasa bersalah karena mengajak anak itu lembur setiap malam. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan pekerjaan yang memaksa mereka berdua melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Eren menatap layar monitor yang berada di hadapannya dengan tidak fokus. Matanya terasa berat—capek karena digunakan terus-menerus menatap monitor seharian. Kantuk menyelimutinya, dan keheningan yang mencekam membuat Eren tidak sanggup lagi.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam. Detak jarum jam serasa membuainya bak lagu pengantar tidur, yang sering dilantunkan oleh ibunya semasa Eren kecil. Dalam dua menit, Eren sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Kepalanya tergeletak lemas di atas map berwarna kuning. Eren tidak menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya seperti seekor elang.

Levi memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Si bodoh itu." Levi bergumam pelan. Matanya sibuk mengawasi Eren yang sedang terlelap. Tapi Levi tidak membangunkannya. Levi tahu pasti jika Eren sangat kelelahan mencocokkan Laporan Keuangan—yang bodohnya salah dibuat oleh staf keuangan di bawah.

Levi sesekali menyesap teh hitam yang berada di tangannya. Jemarinya menelusuri koran tempat laporan keuangan perusahaan sebelah. Setelah sekitar tiga jam berkutat dengan laporan keuangan, Levi merasa jenuh. Maka, dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi, sembari menikmati detakan jam yang terus berjalan.

Mata Levi kembali menangkap sosok Eren yang terlelap di meja di sisi ruangan lainnya. Levi masih mengingat bagaimana si bodoh itu datang ke kantor Levi, kemudian melamar untuk menjadi pegawai magang di kantornya. Awalnya, Eren ditempatkan sebagai pegawai biasa. Namun, sekretaris Levi—Petra, meminta ijin cuti, untuk mengurus ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Dan otomatis Levi menunjuk Eren untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya.

Terkadang Levi tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia menunjuk orang yang ceroboh macam Eren untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Levi. Bahkan, setiap Eren mulai bekerja, dia selalu meneriakkan motto hidupnya ("Yosh! TATAKAE!") setiap dia bertemu dengan pegawai lainnya. Pada awal Eren mulai bekerja, dia sering sekali membuat Levi kesal, entah karena kecerobohannya, maupun karena tingkahnya yang hiperaktif bagai kera. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benak Levi untuk memberhentikan Eren. Untuk alasannya, entahlah, Levi juga tidak tahu.

Dan, dua minggu sudah Eren bekerja pada Levi, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kera bersemangat yang satu ini. Eren akan masuk kerja pukul satu—sehabis makan siang, dan sehabis Eren selesai dengan kuliahnya. Kemudian, Eren akan bekerja bersama Levi sampai Levi _selesai_ —karena Levi sering sekali bekerja melebihi jam kerja yang ditetapkan. Eren nampaknya juga tidak pernah mengeluh, dia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan kelewat bersemangat. Levi tidak heran, karena asistennya yang satu ini adalah tipe spesies kera hiperaktif.

Detik jam menyadarkan Levi dari lamunannya. Levi menyesap kembali teh hitam yang dibuatkan Eren pada pukul setengah sembilan. "Lumayan." Levi kembali bergumam.

Sekitar lima belas menit sudah Levi berkutat dengan Laporan Keuangan, Eren terbangun dari hibernasi keranya. Eren mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emeraldnya, kemudian celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Tidak lama, dia tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, pipinya agak memerah karena malu, dan tidak enak pada bosnya.

"Anoo...Maaf _sir_ , saya ketiduran." Eren bergumam tidak jelas. Atensi Levi kemudian berpindah pada Eren.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya." Levi menjawabnya.

Eren kembali memerah. Malu atas sikapnya. Sebelum Eren berkata-kata, Levi sudah mendahuluinya, "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau bodoh. Jangan ulangi lagi. Mengerti?"

Eren menggangguk pelan. Dalam hati, syukur terucap. Untung sekali, Levi tidak marah-marah seperti biasanya. Kembali bekerja, Eren menatap monitor dan map kuning—alas dia tertidur—secara bergantian.

Di meja di seberang Eren, Levi menghabiskan teh hitam, yang disesapnya sedari tadi. Matanya kembali menatap jam dinding. Jarum panjang sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan. Sebentar lagi jam sebelas. Tak lama, Levi kembali memperhatikan asisten pribadinya yang sibuk berkutat dengan monitor dan berkas-berkas.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keheningan berada di antara mereka seperti serigala lapar, ditemani detik jarum jam, lembaran kertas, dan aroma teh hitam yang menguar. Namun, _kali ini Levi tersenyum_.

 **FIN**.

A/n: Seriously, ini adalah fic pertama Ulil di fandom ini. Moga" readers suka ya. Sebenernya Ulil bikin ini karna masih frustasi liat Erwin mati /ganyambung/

Okay, kalau kata kalian gimana? XD


End file.
